Sweet Strings
by DashCamp.ID-Brony
Summary: Lyra Heartstrings, she looks like a common mare like the others, but there is something different, which make her unique from the others. *full version of my stories can be found on fimfiction with the same title, note that all my stories here are first version of it*
1. Part 1 The Early Days

**Sweet Strings**

**Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 1 – The Early Days

* * *

Two years, it has been two years since Octavia ran from home. Her family was sad, but there is also somepony who was sad, Lyra was still hiding under her blanket, she didn't believe that Octavia ran from home. Her best friend and her first love, Lyra was still young but she already knew what love is. She couldn't ignore the warm feeling in her, the more she resisted, the more she suffered in emotional pain. Her love is forbidden, she knew about it, but her heart didn't listen to her. Lyra cried hard on her bed, she hadn't confessed her love to her, at least she wanted to told Octavia her feeling, but Octavia just left, she ran away from home.

Her mind flew back to seven years ago, when she first entered Ponyville school. Lyra was very nervous when her parents left her at the school alone, with a room full of fillies and a stranger. She cried a lot, she missed her parents. Her cries made another fillies in the class cried too, the class was filled with crying except from one. Lyra stopped her tears when she saw a filly, her mane was softly combed, her eyes was straight, and her grin was full. Since then Lyra had always been curious about her, she followed her almost everywhere. The curiosity filled Lyra, made Octav a bit annoyed, but she didn't care about it.

A year passed, the school received new students that year. That year, she saw another filly who drawn her attention. A little filly with strong personality, she has never seen her cry before, she was a bit rough. But Lyra didn't put a lot of attention to that filly, her mind was still filled with the filly which had been bothering her for a year. She gathered up her courage, trotted slowfully to the filly, and greeted her. Lyra received a warm welcome, "Hi" soft voice came from the little filly's mouth, she was smiling very wide. "Hi, my name is Lyra, want to be friends with me?" , Lyra still remembered the first sentence she asked to her. The warm welcome invited them to a beautiful friendship, unknown to Lyra, she, was Octav's only friend at school. Octav seemed to interact well with the other fillies, but, Lyra was her only friend.

Another year passed, Lyra's parents bought her a Lyre, Lyra's parent chose her name "Lyra" because she had always pointed at the Lyre everytime they passed the music shop. Lyra played the lyre pretty well, but it wasn't her real talent. And Lyra was still filled with curiosity of Octavia, the beautiful filly with only one friend, her. But that year was different, she couldn't see any of Octav's grin that year. Her face was filled with frowns, Lyra tried to cheer her up but it was no use. At home, Lyra asked her mom about Octav, "Mum, why Octav don't want to smile anymore?", "Oh.. Lyra, I heard that she is having a problem in her family, maybe you shouldn't bother her so much, okay Lyra?", "Okay, mum.".

Lyra tried to cheer up Octavia a lot of time, Octav didn't show a single grin. Lyra always tried new ways to cheer her friends up, but none of it work. But Lyra didn't give up, she tried everyday, from school to Octav's house, but nothing changed. One day, Lyra was preparing her books when she saw a note on her desk, "Please be mine", Lyra didn't care about it and just put it in her desk. The note continued almost everyday, and her desk already filled with love notes from stranger. It continued until Heart and Hooves day, Lyra wanted to confess to Octav, but she didn't have the courage. Unknown to her, another foal was peeking at her with love note in her hooves.

Third year at school and Octav's grin was still covered with frowns, Lyra had tried a lot, but Octav slowly avoided her. Lyra asked herself what was wrong with her, she couldn't find any answer, because it was Octav who was having a problem. Octav might have avoided her, but Lyra is a stubborn filly, she never stopped trying. One day, Octavia's sad frown suddenly turned into very big smile. Lyra couldn't see what was inside Octavia's head, "At least she is happy now", Lyra said to her self. And another surprise followed Octav's smile, Octav asked Lyra to play music with her because she just learned to play a Cello, Lyra was very happy at that time, but somepony didn't feel the same.

Another year of studies passed, and Lyra's school life turned better and better. Octavia played her Cello with Lyra almost everyday, Lyra felt closer to Octav and her heart felt warmer everytime she played with her. But still, Lyra was too shy about her feeling, she might have known about the word 'love', but she was still a little filly after all. She hid her feeling everytime she was with Octavia, because Octavia looked at her only as a best friend. Day by day, Lyra felt a strong feeling, not from the inside, but from the outside. She felt nervous, she looked around and nothing suspicious in sight. Not far away, another filly was stalking her.

Fifth year, a rough year which Lyra couldn't forget about. The school were going to celebrate the yearly event, and that year, Lyra's class was old enough to attend the event. Octav attended the music competition, and Lyra only cheered her out from the stage, she didn't feel like taking part in the event. The event was going to be the best year for Lyra, but everything changed. Right after the winner announcement, Octavia's Grandpa, Alto, collapsed right next to her. Octav and her mother quickly took her Grandpa to the hospital, Lyra heard no more news after that because the teacher sent their students right back home.

The next day, Lyra was going to her class as usual, but it was different because Octav didn't greet her when she arrived at the class. "Hi, Octav" and "What's the matter?" which came from Lyra's mouth weren't enough to make Octav talk, she was very quiet. Two days, Octav was still quiet as a tree. One week passed, Octav didn't come to the school, Lyra felt really worried that she decided to go to Octav's house that day. But that day turned from white to black so suddenly, "Octavia... ran away from home", that was what Octavia's mom told her while crying. "B-but, why...?", Lyra asked herself repeatedly, but the sky didn't side on her, Octav didn't come back.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2 A Sour of Heart

**Sweet Strings**

**Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 2 – A Sour of a Heart

* * *

It had been weeks since Octav ran away from home, Lyra was still thinking about her. She tried a lot of things to find her, but her foalself limited her action. Lyra became a bit weird, her parents were worried about her. Lyra's parents tried to cheer their daughter who just lost a best friend, but they didn't know that Lyra see Octav more than a friend. Days and months, and eventually a year had passed, Lyra was still searching for Octav. Lyra didn't want to give up nor having a thought to do cheer herself, she played her Lyre, to memorize every moment she had with Octav before she ran away. The sound of her Lyre was full of pain, not only Lyra, a filly was outside the window and felt the same.

A year without result, Octavia's family tried many ways, but not a single of them succeeded to find Octav. Lyra still continued, she even tried a wilder attempt like once, she packed her things and wanted to take a train to search Equestria for Octav but she didn't have enough bits to do it. The farthest she could do was helping Octav's parents scattered the papers, stuck the paper around hoping for somepony to recognize it. One day, Lyra was gluing the paper to the pole when a filly approached her from behind, the filly nervously poked Lyra's shoulder. Lyra looked behind, she saw a small filly who attracted her attention in the second year. With saggy hair and cyan coat, she looked very different when she was inside the class.

Lyra recognized that filly in the class as the 'coltly' girl, she never cry nor whine, she protected other fillies from bullies even though she was just a filly. But she was very different when Lyra looked at her, she was very shy, she looked pretty embarrassed. She tried to say something to Lyra but her voice was too low, "May I help you?", a question came out from that filly's mouth. Lyra could only replied with her sad face, "Thank you". The filly helped Lyra to stick the papers for the rest of the day, but that filly didn't seem to care about the paper, she only wanted to get closer to Lyra.

"My name is Bon Bon", she introduced her name to Lyra. Lyra didn't reply much, her mind was still filled with Octav, Bon Bon could only stand awkwardly after telling her name, and went back home. Bon Bon helped Lyra everyday, but Lyra felt a bit annoyed because Bon Bon didn't help her seriously. Slowly, Lyra became upset of Bon Bon, she raised her voice and scolded Bon Bon. Bon Bon was very different, she cried, for the first time Lyra saw her cry. Lyra was very upset, she continued to do her usual activities, but that time she felt lonely. She ignored it at first but her heart couldn't forgive herself, she quickly chased after Bon Bon.

Bon Bon was running back to her home, she tried to run home as fast as she could. Her hooves were stopped by a shout from behind, "Bon Bon! Wait!", the sound was blurry. In the distance, she saw Lyra running to her, and Bon Bon was standing there, stunned. Lyra stopped in front of Bon Bon with pants from her mouth, she was breathing heavily and sweating. After she caught up her breath, she started talking, "I'm sorry Bon Bon, I was so selfish that I didn't look at your help",Bon Bon hid her face from Lyra, few sobbing sound came behind her hiding face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was thinking about my friend, I'm sorry *sob* I'm sorry.." , Lyra started crying, she apologized with drops from her eyes. Bon Bon wiped her tears with her front hoof, "I'm sorry I was also really selfish, I didn't help any at all.", she replied with some tears left within her eyes. "Will you help me again, Bon Bon?", "Sure", Bon Bon replied cheerfully. The pony around them only looked at the two chatting fillies, and leaving short after the scene ended.

The two fillies helped Octavia's mother with all their might,but the townfolks already forgot about Octavia. Octavia's mom turned sick from day to day, and her husband ran away days ago. She was sick but she didn't want to give up, she used all her power to search for her child, Lyra tried to make her take a rest a lot of time, but her spirit was un-blockable. Lyra was really worried about her, accompanied by Bon Bon, she helped her almost anywhere, until one day, she collapsed. Lyra's family visited Octavia's mom in the hospital, she looked really pale, her temperature was high, her body was trembling. Lyra took care of her like her second mom, she visited her everyday and sometimes stayed overnight.

Weeks passed, but Octavia's mom didn't become better, in fact, her body became worse. She looked very skinny, her mane slowly turned grey, the doctor said it was an effect of being stressed. Her action slowly turned out of control, she kept trying to sneak out of the hospital at night, searching for her daughter. Lyra stayed overnight and tried to hold her once, but a sick adult mare was still stronger. And the peak of it, she tried to take a train to another city. Her body condition became worse, she could hardly walk, she couldn't even stand. She lied down on her bed, powerless, blinking and breathing were the last thing she could do, and slowly her sight became blur.

"Doctor! Help!", Lyra's little voice shouted into the hospital receptionist phone, a doctor and nurses quickly rushed into the hospital room. Octavia's mom was panting heavily, tears flowed from her eyes, the pulse indicator was almost dead. The doctor asked Lyra and her family to left the room, the door was shut and it was really quite. Not so long, the doctor opened the door, he took off her mask and informed them something, "I hope all of you can accompany her on her Dead bed.". Lyra and her parents went into the room quietly, behind the bed curtain, Lyra could see Octavia's mom, sitting on bed assisted by a nurse. Octavia's mom opened her mouth, her voice was very weak, "Oc.. tav... c...come... back..", she pulled out her last power, and breathed out her last breath. The room was filled with silence, the last memory Lyra had from the room, was a long screeching sound full of pain.

To be continued...


	3. Part 3 Sweet Potion

**Sweet Strings**

******Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 3 – Sweet Potion

* * *

Gloomy days grew in Lyra's life for a while, she lost a lead point on searching for Octav. Lyra lost her only hope on searching for her first love, her heart broke, turned deep inside a depressed state. Lyra looked like a living pony zombie, her mind was blank, she didn't care about anything. Every night her parents could hear her mourning words, Lyra's parents tried to take her to the doctor, but none could help. Bon Bon was very worried about Lyra, she tried to lighten her up, but Lyra only stared to the front, looking into nothing.

Lyra depression could be feel just by being around her, she didn't want to talk to anyone, not even too her parents. Her green bed was her only companion, she lied down with a pillow on her head, thinking about nothing. "May I come in?", Bon Bon asked slowly through the door, but Lyra gave no reply. Bon Bon opened the door silently, she saw Lyra sleeping in a mess, photos were scattered on the floor, and Lyra didn't look fine.

"Oc..tav... c..come.. back..."

"Don't.. don't leave me... alone..."

"Mom, I'm sorry, Lyra, I'm sorry too"

"Octav... but why? Octav! OCTAV!"

...

"GUWAH!", Lyra woke up with sweat all over her mane, "A dream..", she said to herself. Lyra wiped her eyes slowly, clearing her sight. Sunlight sneaked through the window curtain, shining her room in light. "Oc..tav..*shrug shrug*, what should I do now... *shrug*" , her eyes went wet, she wiped her eyes again to clear her tears. She was getting off the bed when she felt something heavy near her back leg. She widened her sight to the end of the bed, a filly was sleeping on the blanket. Lyra then pulled her hoof out slowly, she grabbed her saddlebag ,opened the window and went out quietly.

Lyra just took one step from the window when she felt something on her back, "I'm going where you're going", Bon Bon talked to Lyra while holding Lyra's saddlebag. Lyra pulled her saddlebag from Bon Bon and walked away leaving Bon Bon behind, Bon Bon lost her grip and fell down off the window,but then she quickly stood up and chased after Lyra. Not far away, Lyra was walking quietly with her head down, her hoofstep was stopped with a bump on her face. In front of her Bon Bon was standing up straight, blocking her way. Lyra didn't take a single look at her friend's face, and just walked away.

Bon Bon quickly pulled Lyra to her, *SMACK*, a punch flew straight into Lyra's cheek. "Wake up!...", Bon Bon shouted with tears dropping from both of her eyes, she left Lyra alone in tears. Lyra was still dumb shut, she wiped her cheek and continued walking. Step by step, tears slowly dropped from her eyes, "What have I done..? I'm such a stupid pony, stupid, stupid, stupid,*shrug* damn stupid.", the drops quickly turned into a flow, a sad flow of tears flowing from her eyes, feeling of sorrow poured from her heart.

Bon Bon ran away leaving Lyra, "Lyra, you idiot!", she repeated it a lot of time while running, tears dropped as her hooves stepped along, and the feeling of pain drilled through her heart. Unknown to her, Lyra then chased her back, she ran faster and managed to catch up with Bon Bon within a couple of seconds. Lyra ran straight into Bon Bon, she crashed into Bon Bon and both of them fell into the ditch, "I'm sorry,Bon Bon. I'm so... sorry, I never did care about you, I didn't even thank you, I'm such a heartless moron, sorry, sorry...", Lyra apologized with a hug following her words.

Bon Bon was shocked, she didn't expect an action like that from Lyra, she hugged her back, "I'm sorry too, we're still friends, right? Lyra?", "yes, Bon Bon, we are.", the two ponies hugged tightly ending their miserable moment in a ditch. Lyra felt better after that, she was blind to her surroundings, her mind was stuck with Octav, but Bon Bon, took care of her blindness, wiped some of the sadness away.

"Lyra, want some candy I made earlier?", Bon Bon brought up a pan of wrapped candy out from the kitchen, "I think you made too much candy, even YOU're a candy, haha..". The atmosphere turned brighter, it had been days since their incident, and Bon Bon helped Lyra a lot to maintain her sanity. Sweets helped Lyra to think better, and slowly she managed to get rid of Octav out from her mind. Two years has passed since the incident, Lyra sometimes still thought about it, but she didn't mind about it anymore.

"Have you ever considered about opening your own candy shop, Bon Bon?", a question from Bon Bon's mother started the breakfast talk in their house, "Candy shop?", Bon Bon asked her mom back, "I see that you have talent in making candy, why don't you sell it? you can also help our family by doing it sweetie.". Bon Bon felt excited, a candy shop of her own dream, where she could make beloved candies and sell them to other ponies. "But...", Bon Bon felt a bit nervous, "Mom, I'm still 13.. and I haven't even got my cutie mark yet.". Her mother smiled a bit, she pecked a small kiss on her daughter forehead and replied softly, "oh.. sweetie, I didn't say you must start now, but if you really want to.., mommy can help.", "Yay...!" Bon Bon replied happily, her mind was full of what she would do for her dream.

Lyra was trotting around ponyville, enjoying the evening view, when she saw a large crowd in front of Bon Bon's house. Lyra was so curious that she tried to squeeze through the crowd, slow but sure, she reached the front part of the crowd. "Lyra, I never thought you were here!", Bon Bon greeted her through the busy customers, "Bon Bon, what's with all these crowds, what's happening here?". Lyra was stuck between the customers, she could hardly moves, she could hear Bon Bon's voices through the crowds, "Wait a minute Lyra, I need to handle these crowds", Lyra slowly crawled through couples of ponies and finally reached back to her starting point, "Ah... my body is still in one piece", she mumbled to herself.

An hour later, the crowds slowly wore off, Lyra then proceed to get inside. Bon Bon and her mom just started cleaning the mess in the kitchen when Lyra came inside, "Oh.. Lyra! Sorry I was too busy, I'm sorry, tehe..", Bon Bon apologized while washing some dishes on the sink, "It's fine", Lyra replied, "but I think somepony should be happier than usual", Bon Bon's mom cut their talk, and pushed Bon Bon's flank up.

"My Cutie Mark! OH YEAH! WOOOT!", Bon Bon cheered happilly, "Congratulations, Bon Bon! But I think I'm still lost here", Lyra congratulates her dear friend while scanning through the pans and dishes. Bon Bon took off her mittens and proceed to grab some candies "Oh! I forgot to tell you, me and my mom decided to open a candy shop, and the result is, my Cutie Mark! Yes...! So, you want to try some, Lyra?", "Uhuh" Lyra replied short, she levitated the candy with her horn and slowly bit the soft candy with her teeth, she felt something warm from the candy, along with her Cutie Mark appearance, but why did it appear?

To be continued...


	4. Part 4 Confession of Heart

**Sweet Strings**

******Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 4 – Confession of Heart

* * *

Last week, a lyre Cutie mark appeared mysteriously on Lyra's flank. Lyra had been trying to figure out what it is, but none of them is the answer. She has tried from washing dishes to sculpture, her lyre wasn't the answer because she got her cutie mark not when she was playing her lyre. "Hey, Lyra. Perhaps eating candy is your talent, because you got it when you eat my candy, right?", Bon Bon disturbed Lyra, who was thinking about her cutie mark, "Whoa.. Bon Bon, don't surprise me like that.", "Well... you was too serious that I couldn't resist, haha..", both of them giggled in joy.

Lyra wasn't sure of her cutie mark, but one thing she was sure about, she felt different to Bon Bon. She felt the same feeling, the warmth she felt when she saw Octavia for the first time, "nononono, Lyra, no. Let's forget about it, we can do nothing for Octavia now.", Lyra shook her head and mumbled to herself, she tried not to remember about the sad event again. But there sure was something strange with her heart, she thought more about Bon Bon.

That year was coming to an end, and in only 3 months, Lyra was going to attend her graduation at school. She prepared a dark graduation robe, slowly put the graduation hat on her mane. "Are you ready there, Lyra?", soft mare voice asked Lyra through her room door, "A minute!", Lyra combed her mane and quickly rushed through the door. "Oh... Lyra, you look so beautiful in that.", "Thank you, Mom. By the way *munch* , what da taim *munch*?" Lyra asked while rushing through two slices of lettuce sandwich. Lyra's mom glared at the clock, "It's 9 o'clock now", Lyra quickly swallowed the sandwich and rushed outside, "Lyra! The graduation is at eleven, why so hurry?", Lyra didn't hear her mom's question and rushed to the street, "Haha.. kids" Lyra's mom giggled and closed the front door.

"Bon Bon, are you ready?", Lyra shouted through Bon Bon's bedroom window, "Eeek... Lyra, at least knock even if you come from the window". Bon Bon was shocked a bit and almost fell down because of a chair, "Well.. sorry, tehe..." Lyra pulled a short grin on her mouth. Bon Bon replied her grin with a grin too, Bon Bon grabbed a gown with her hooves, and put it on herself, while she was changing, Lyra was staring at her, "Lyra, what are you looking at?", "Ah.. uhm.. nothing." Lyra replied short and pulled her eyes from her. Bon Bon grabbed the hoofcomb and combed her mane and tail, "I'm ready Lyra", Bon Bon put away the comb and closed her wardrobe, "But... it's still like 10 o'clock, and your graduation start at eleven, right?", "Right" Lyra replied short with a grin on her face.

"Ah... slow down a bit, Lyra.", Bon Bon was trotting carefully so she wouldn't mess her gown, "Well... that's why I wanted to go early, because I don't want my friend to attend my graduation in a mess.", Lyra slowed her steps and synchronized it with Bon Bon's hoof. As Lyra thought, they arrived pretty early, Bon Bon gazed to the school's clock tower, 10.30, but there were already lots of ponies at school, most of them were wearing the graduation robe, complete with the graduation hat.

"Lyra, you haven't tell me the real reason why we came early.", Bon crossed her hooves, her eyes were pretty serious, "So you can have the space at the front row", Lyra replied calmly to her mare friend,"You lied", Bon Bon said, but Lyra didn't hear her. As Lyra had told her, Bon Bon stood on the front row, she felt a bit nervous. Not so long, , their class teacher, trotted slowly to the stage, she reached the podium and started her speech. The graduation was quiet until began calling the graduate one by one, lots of ponies went up on the stage, and it came to Lyra's turn. "Lyra Heartstrings, and I must say, she did very well in the last 3 years, and I asked her to do a speech for all of us, please, Lyra Heartstrings to come to the podium.", Lyra levitated the mic with her horn, she let out a slow cough, and started her speech.

"Good morning My teachers, my friends, and everypony who come to the graduation, I'm very happy to have the honour, to give a speech on this important day. I worked hard to achieve this, but... it's not only myself, it's because I got support from my parents, my teachers, and also my friends, especially Bon Bon. Please give an applause to her!", everypony clapped their hooves and cheered, while Bon Bon was standing there, blushing and smiling awkwardly, after the ponies finished clapping, Lyra continued her speech. "She helped me a lot, especially 3 years ago, I hope all of you still remember about my first best friend in this school, Octavia.", the crowd suddenly went noisy, the name Lyra said was still in their mind.

Lyra stopped a while, she wiped a bit of her tear, and continued the speech,"She was my first best friend, and all of you may have known, she ran away and her mom passed away, as her best friend, I felt really sad for her, and I went into depression. But Bon Bon, she helped me a lot, she may be a stubborn pony, but she was the one who helped me to get out of that condition, I slowly started to think better, and she motivated me a lot." Lyra got off the stage, and slowly trotted to the front row of the audiences. "Bon Bon, thank you.", everypony cheered out loud, and some of them cried a bit. In the crowd noises, Lyra whispered three words to Bon Bon, "I Love you". She continued with a small kiss on her cheek, other ponies didn't notice about it.

Lyra then went up the stage again, and finished her speech. The teachers congratulate her and continued to call other names one by one, Lyra gave one wink to Bon Bon, hinted her to meet her after the Graduation. Bon Bon nodded to her, and winked back. The graduation ended at 3 o'clock, Bon Bon was waiting at the back of the school, she was very nervous, her heart was warm. She couldn't stand correctly, her legs were shaking. Not so long, Lyra arrived and greeted her, "Hi Bon Bon, so.. uhm... what's your answer?", Bon Bon's cheek turned red, she gathered every single piece of courage in her heart, and replied with a soft voice, "Yes".

To be continued...


	5. Part 5 Forbidden Love

**Sweet Strings**

**Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 5 – Forbidden Love

* * *

Another lovely year passed, but that year felt a bit different to Bon Bon, her best friend, or whom she called as her best mare, went to the college. Lyra moved to Canterlot to continue her study in Canterlot Magic College, Bon Bon felt very lonely. Graduation day had arrived in her calendar, but Lyra is still in the college, she wore her graduation robe, combed her mane and put on the graduation hat. With lonely heart, she set off to the school, attending the graduation.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Lyra was studying in the University Library. The library was huge, with lots of books ranged from small guides like 'Breathing Guide' to 'Magical of Magic', every single book in Equestria were there, except for the secret books which were stored in the Castle Library Tower. Lyra was searching some books for her project, 'Equestria Myth Project', Lyra lazily searched through the books in Mythology section, but one book drawn her attention, A big cyan book, looked more like a dictionary. She levitated the books slowly from the selves, and blew the dust away with her mouth, three big readable words were written on the cover, "MYTH : THE HUMAN".

Bon Bon was on her way back to her house, she wasn't in a happy state, the graduation went well but her heart did not. She felt alone, it had been like three months since Lyra left Ponyville. "Oh... Sweetie, you're back, finally, what took you so long?", Bon Bon's mom widely opened the door for her daughter, "Nothing, Mom", Bon Bon replied softly. "Aww... sweetie, Lyra is staying in the college for only like... three years, but she is a smart mare, maybe one year would be enough for her, now cheer up, you can't open your candy shop like that.". Bon Bon took off her robe and changed to the apron, with a smiley face printed on it. "Okay, mom", Bon Bon replied with a small smile, she prepared the pan and started baking the sugar.

While Bon Bon was serving the customers in her candy shop, Lyra had finished writing ten pages of "Human". Lyra felt really proud of what she had written on the papers, she cheerfully danced over the failed papers on the floor. But she couldn't dance longer since the librarian kicked her out, she mumbled a bit and rushed back to the college. She quickly ran to the Dean's office, handed her papers cheerfully. The Dean read Lyra's papers carefully, "Interesting", The Dean told her, "But, Lyra. I remembered I told the class to write a project about Equestria's Myth, not parallel world.", Lyra's grin turned into an angry frown. "Do you mean this is not accepted?", Lyra asked her Dean angrily, " That's what I would like to say", the Dean replied calmly to her. Lyra's anger almost reached the peak, "I quit", she yelled and closed the door hardly, "Lyra.. Lyra, smart mare with silly personality, I knew she wouldn't survive long here."

To cover her sadness, Bon Bon made candy more than usual. That time, candy was the only thing that could cheer her up beside of Lyra. She was just taking out the warm candy dough from the oven when suddenly a cyan furball crashed into the kitchen through the window, "What in the hay... Lyra? What're you doin' here? What about your college?", Lyra stood up and cleaned the dust from her coat, "Well... Bon Bon, I quited from the college, it wasn't as fun as I thought.". Lyra slowly levitated a broom and cleaned the glass shard on the floor, "Lyra, but..", the unicorn closed her mare friend's mouth with her hoof, "Shhh...".

Lyra slowly stared into Bon Bon's eyes, their eyes meet, Bon Bon felt small urge on her lips, and so did Lyra. Slowly they closed their eyes and their lips began to met in passion. They kissed softly, the atmosphere felt so warm, their first kiss in the kitchen. They then opened their eyes, and hugged each other, but something wasn't right, the door was open, and Bon Bon's mom was standing at the door. "Mom.. this wasn't what you think, it is... uh... ", Bon Bon tried to speak, but the condition didn't help her much. But surprisingly, Bon Bon's mom looked very calm, her face didn't show any kind of anger or sadness, instead she showed a big grin. The two was staring at Bon Bon's mom awkwardly as she picked up the phone and phoned somepony.

Bon Bon's mom rolled the phone number, and started yelling as soon as the receiver picked up the phone. "Hah! I win! You owe me fifty bits now Elsa.", Lyra quickly approached Bon Bon's mom and asked a question, "Wha.. Why are you calling my mom?". Bon Bon's mom slowly closed the phone and smiled to the two confused love mare, she told them to sat down and started to explain everything. "Well... you see... Me and Elsa... I mean your Mom, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow, is that alright? Lovebird.", Bon Bon's mom wave her hoof to the couple and trotted cheerfully out from the kitchen.

The next day, Bon Bon's mom and Bon Bon went to Lyra's house. Lemon Cube, Bon Bon's mom was trotting happily while her kid was trotting slowly following her mom. Slowly they arrived in front of a big brown house, Lemon pressed the doorbell twice and a mare opened the front door. Elsa Heartstrings, Lyra's mom was showing a grumpy face to her two guests, she unhappily greeted the two of them inside. Lyra was sitting on the sofa and welcomed both of all of them sat down, Elsa levitated a pouch of bits and handed those to Lemon, she received it cheerfully and put it in her saddlebag. "Explain, now" Lyra started to speak after the two mares finished their transaction, "What is with all of these, are you selling me or something like that, Mom?"

"Well.. Sweetie" Lemon replied softly to Lyra, "When both of you started to be friends, we could see something strange between your relationship, we're fully grown mares after all. I think both of you were lesbian". Elsa then continued Lemon's word, "and... at first, I thought two of you were just normal friends, but Lemon didn't agree with me, so we made a bet.", "And I won, fifty bits flew straight into my pocket now." Lemon cut Elsa and laughed happily, but Elsa wasn't happy with that "Yeah.. yeah..." she replied sarcastically.

"Are you two serious? You used your daughters as a bet?", Bon Bon shouted loudly at those grown mares, Lemon softly replied to her daughter, "Nah-ah ah... sweetie, it was all just a small fun in friendship. Don't take it seriously, alright?", "Kay, Mom" Bon Bon replied to her mom. "Wait a minute... if you two already know about this, does it mean that you two agree with our relationship?", Lyra asked curiously to them, Elsa giggled to her daughter and replied, "If we don't agree about it, why would made a bet about it?".

"How about dad?" Bon Bon interrupted their talk, "both of your father are also fine with that.", Lyra then asked another question, but her question was stopped by a hoof blocking her mouth, "Na-ah... enough question, we know everything already and we're fine with that, oh you little lovebirds", Elsa then moved her hoof away from her daughter's mouth. The two lovebirds laughed joyfully, they were happy that their relationship wasn't a problem at all, but how about the ponyvillians?

To be continued...


	6. Part 6 Unexpected Collaboration

**Sweet Strings**

******Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 6 – Unexpected Collaboration

* * *

Another lovely year passed for the mare couple, a lot of things happened that year, from the new unicorn in town until the parasprites none of it really bothered, they sure had drown deep within themselves, and then Bon Bon and Lyra moved together and they lived under the same roof. Bon Bon opened a candy shop while Lyra was at home doing some weird research about human, she even tried to copy human lifestyle such as how they sit, at first it felt weird to Bon Bon but she slowly turned fine with that. Lyra didn't work much, she just did some small part time job and came home to do her research. Both of them may be busy for their own work, but there was one thing they wouldn't forget about, their love.

That year was a lovely year, but not the whole year. One day, Lyra and Bon Bon just came home from the grocery when a familiar mare approached her. Lyra couldn't believe her eyes and so did Bon Bon, "Octavia? Octav, is that really you?" a mare she thought she couldn't meet anymore. Lyra asked Octav a lots of question, but Octav had forgotten about her that she even asked back about Lyra, Lyra felt sad but happy at the same time .Bon Bon didn't seem to look very happy, jealousy filled her heart, because Octav was Lyra's first love.

Bon Bon thought that day would be a bad day, but it turned worse, but not for her, for Octav. Lyra and Octav talked a lot, but a question from Octavia changed everything in so sudden, "Lyra, do you know where my parents are?". Bon Bon and Lyra suddenly went shut, Lyra raised her hoof and hinted them to follow her, and Bon Bon followed them from behind. They trotted slowly to the old part of ponyville, where Lyra, Bon Bon, and the others used to live. They trotted slowly to Ponyville cemetery.

Just as they arrived at Ponyville cemetery, Octavia's body started to shake, she tried to think positively about her parents, but everything wasn't like what she thought. Lyra led Octav to two similar graves, with different names on the tombstone, two names which were very familiar to Octav, 'Alto ' and 'Pitch'. The cemetery was suddenly filled with a heart scratching cry, the tears from Octav's eyes dropped on the graves, Octavia's friend, Vinyl, tried to calm her but it was no use. They could only stare at their crying friend, but not so long, Octavia collapsed.

The situation in Ponyville Hospital was very quiet, the three, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Vinyl were waiting quietly outside the hospital room. After a long time, the doctor finally came out and allowed the three mares to came inside. Octavia was sitting on the bed, she didn't look fine. Her eyes were red and her coat and mane was messy, she really was in a mess. Not so long, Octav started to cry again, but this time, Vinyl managed to stop her tears from flowing any longer. Octav calmed down a bit and she asked another question to Lyra, about her house.

The four of them trotted back to the old part of Ponyville, they trotted carefully and finally arrived in a small old fancy house. Lyra led her friends into the house, it was wrecked, dust and cobwebs everywhere. Octav wasn't in a good condition, she really was in a mess. She wandered around the house, searching for something. "Lia, what happened to my parents?", Octav asked Lyra while looking around the master bedroom. Lyra was nervous, she didn't know how to reply to her old friend, "I don't know Octav, I...", "Just tell me! Now!", Octav shouted to her friend, she really wanted an answer, but the answer was worse than she thought.

Lyra told her everything, from the time she ran away until her Mom's death. Octav heart was too soft, tears bursted out as she heard Lyra's story. From the other room, Vinyl heard Octav's cries, she rushed quickly to the master bedroom. As soon as Vinyl entered the room, Octav hugged her in tears, she cried hard on her friend's shoulder, "Octav... calm down, nothing's permanent, now... stop crying, please.", Vinyl softly whispered to her ears. Octav released her hooves and wiped her eyes.

Octav walked out from the house, she walked to a small wrecked shop while the others followed her. Octav entered the small shop, it was a small music shop, it was very dusty. The others followed her inside, they observed slowly everything around them. Vinyl was looking at some wrecked instrument when she saw Octav at the back part of the shop, Octav was sobbing softly. Vinyl approached her slowly, but suddenly Octav stood up and ran away. Three of them was too late, Octav had already gone with a caravan.

Lyra and Vinyl started a search for Octav, but there was no result, they couldn't find Octav anywhere. Bon Bon felt really worried, not about Octav, but she was worried if Lyra turned back to Octav. Bon Bon was scared that Lyra would leave her, forever. Lyra had gone to Canterlot for three months, she and Vinyl couldn't find a single clue. When they were searching for their friend, a non-pony being was stalking at them, "That mare... got something strange *shaaa*", the non-pony being then flew away out of Canterlot.

After three months of search without any result, Lyra returned back to Ponyville. Octav might be her best friend, but Bon Bon was still the most important pony in her heart. Lyra knocked softly on her front door, the earth pony opened the door and hugged Lyra. "You make me so worried!" Bon Bon shouted to her mare friend while hugging her. The moment was short yet painful, Lyra felt guilty to Bon Bon, she hugged her mare friend and apologized back to her.

Some days after, the mailmare was putting the mails in the box as usual. Bon Bon was still busy opening the shop so Lyra went and grab the letter, she opened the mail box and levitated the envelopes inside. "Brochure, brochure, adverts, debts, debts, and... a mail from Vinyl?", Lyra looked around, she turned her eyes left and right, and no Bon Bon was in sight. She opened the mail and read the letter inside, the letter was very short.

'Dear Lyra Heartstrings,

Octavia is back!

Your some-days-ago friend,

Vinyl Scratch

To be continued...

*Author notes :

Hey guys, it's almost holiday here, and... that means I'll be out for some days, which means no update. I promise chapter 7 will come like in.. one or two weeks maybe?  
ciao


	7. Part 7 Sudden invitation

**Sweet Strings**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 7 – Sudden Invitation

* * *

"Lyra, are you sure with all of this, I don't trust nor know about this 'Humongologies' meetings or something like that", Bon Bon asked her question to her dear friend who was getting ready for a trip to Canterlot. "Yes, it's legit, see this flyer?", Lyra showed her a badly drawn brochure, with big words "HUMANOLOGIES MEETING" on it. "I don't trust it", Bon Bon took the flyer from Lyra and threw it away from her sight, Lyra levitated back the paper and put it carefully in her saddlebag. "Oh, come on, Bon Bon! Maybe this is my one in a lifetime chance", she begged to the candy maker, "Fine" Bon Bon replied.

Bon Bon accompanied her mare friend to the train station, she helped Lyra to hold some of her luggage, since earth pony has stronger hooves than the other pony races, not saying alicorn though. Lyra got into the train and grabbed a seat in the train, she looked out through the train's window. Outside, Bon Bon waved to her unicorn friend, Lyra waved back to the cyan pony. And after a short while, the train boarded to Canterlot. Unknown to her, Bon Bon transformed to a strange insect-being a short while after the train left, the strange creature mumbled some words and quickly flew away from Ponyville.

Meanwhile, somewhere far from Equestria, a non-pony being arrived in a strange looking castle. The castle was dark, with holes on the castle walls, the holes were neatly round. The non-pony being flew through the window at the highest tower, as soon as he arrived, he quickly bowed down to a big alicorn. The alicorn was very strange, she might have an alicorn body, but there were holes on her body, a strange pair of wings, and twisted horn.

"Cpt. Shanon reported for duty"

"Stand up, tell me your report, I want to hear everything."

"There will be a big wedding in Canterlot, between the Alicorn of Love and the Royal Guard Captain."

"Alicorn of love? Interesting, did you find any other things other than the wedding."

"Yes, Your Highness. I also found some ponies with strange power of love, I tried to taste some and it felt really different."

"What's with the different"

"I don't know, Your Highness."

"Tell me who they are then.."

"What a long journey", the turquoise unicorn trotted out from the train, she relaxed her hooves after 5 hour trip in the train. "Oh.. Octav, I'm so worried", she held tight a small old photo, a photo of her and Octav as fillies. She put back the photo into her saddlebag and levitated a small piece of paper into her line of sight, she read through the small paper carefully, "Mare-a-day st. , not far from the station.". When she put back the small paper, an alicorn stood in front of her, without any further inspect, Lyra quickly bowed down to the alicorn.

"So... your name is Lyra Heartstrings, am I right?", the Pink Alicorn asked politely to Lyra, "Yes, your highness.", Lyra replied to the alicorn with a low voice, afraid of something would happen to her. "Oh.. just stand up", the pink alicorn said with a higher voice, Lyra stood on her four hooves and her face was facing straight to the alicorn. The alicorn was very beautiful, with colourful mane and matching pink coat, a small crown in her mane, and a gleaming blue heart gem as her Cutie Mark.

"I'm Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and I heard about your relationship with an earth mare whom you call as Bon Bon", the pink alicorn whispered to Lyra's small ear, Lyra felt embarrassed and asked back to the alicorn, "Pardon me, Princess. But how did you know about my relationship with my friend.", Princess Mi Amore Cadenza smiled lightly, and replied to Lyra, "I'm the Alicorn of Love, you shouldn't be surprised about that, but, anyway, I am searching for somepony to be my bridesmaid in my wedding, are you interested?", a question from the alicorn make Lyra shocked, she never felt really honoured in her whole life, with a short sentence, she replied "It's an honour, Princess"

Meanwhile, in Ponyville. Bon Bon was searching for her mare friend, she was very worried because Lyra left without leaving a single note. "Lyra.. where the hay are you, why are you leaving me like this?", Bon Bon searched from the attic to the house basement, when she wanted to continued her search outside, a familiar unicorn bumped into her. "Oh, hi Bon Bon,how did you get home so quick?", the DJ Unicorn asked the candy maker, "Get home? What do you mean Vinyl?". "Well... I saw you with Lyra 10 minutes ago at the station, and... you came home so fast! Did you call a carriage or something?", Bon Bon looked very confused, she couldn't catch every single word Vinyl said into her mind, she was stunned.

"Hey, Bon Bon, are you there?", Vinyl shook her friend's shoulder, Bon Bon was still stunned. Vinyl took a bucket of water near the hose, and flushed the water into the earth mare's face. "What the hay is wrong with you!", Bon Bon shouted at the white unicorn, Bon Bon was angry, "What do you mean with me, accompanied Lyra to the train station, and... what's with all of this?", Bon Bon asked angrily to the DJ, and Vinyl looked very confused of her words.

Not so far from those two mares, 6 familiar mares were having a small picnic. It was a fun picnic until the small purple dragon received a letter through his breathe, Twilight levitated the letter and read it loud in front of her friends.

'_Dear Twilight, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot. I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music'_

"Oh my goodness! What an honor!"

'_Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception.'_

"Hip, hip, hooray!"

'_Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception.'_

"Well, color me pleased as punch!"

'_Rainbow Dash, I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their I do's.'_

"Yes!"

'_Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids.'_

"Princess Celestia wants me to- ...wedding dress? For a Canterlot wedding... I, ah, ooh, oooh!"

'_And as for you, Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia.'_

The Unicorn was confused, she asked her fellow dragon assistance, "But.. I don't understand who's getting married?". The small dragon gasped a bit, and smiled awkwardly, "Oh, wait! Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first.", he said. The violet mare levitated the letter and started reading

'_Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and..'_

"My brother?!"

To be continued...

*Author Notes :

Ah... the Royal Canterlot Wedding, I can't forget the song 'This Day Aria', Fake Cadence's lines keep ringing in my head.  
NO I DO NOT LOVE THE GROOM,

IN MY HEART THERE'S NO ROOM,

BUT I STILL WANT HIM TO BE ALL MINE...


	8. Part 8 Royal Canterlot Wedding

**Sweet Strings**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 8 – Royal Canterlot Wedding

* * *

"Don't you all think this is strange?"

"What is strange?",

"I mean, Princess Cadance just confronted us and asked us like that, don't you think it's kinda' suspicious?",

"I don't know, she is the Princess anyway, but it is still strange about how she found out about my mare friend."

"Did you just say a mare friend?"

"Yes, I just..."

"Lyra, are you a lesbian too?"

"Yes, wait... you too? This is strange, we have a such similarity and..."

"YOU ALL HAVE KNOWN TOO MUCH"

10 hours ago at the train station, Lyra was confronted by an alicorn, whom she called herself as Princess Cadance, the Alicorn of Love, Cadance asked Lyra to be her bridesmaid, Lyra felt really honoured of her request, and accepted it without any further thoughts. Cadance then invited her to come to the Castle, Lyra had a chilly feeling when she received the invitation, she felt something was wrong. She felt that the Princess, was not the Princess, "What the.. Lyra, what are you thinking, she is a good Princess, stop thinking bad things." Lyra mumbled to herself and then called a caravan to the castle.

"Oh.. so you arrived, Lyra", Cadance quickly greeted Lyra when she arrived at Canterlot Castle. "yes, Princess" Lyra replied calmly, Cadance smiled and called the others, "Here's my other bridesmaids, they are Twinkleshine and Minuette", Lyra received a warm welcome from the two bridesmaids. "Oh, and my sister-in-law-to-be and her friends are coming in an hour, please stay by my side.", Princess Cadance then trotted out with her three new bridesmaids.

At the castle, a royal guard quickly sprinted into the groom's room, he confronted the groom-to-be. "What happened Lt. Bolt? something's happening in Canterlot?", the pegasus took a long breathe and started a report, "Emergency situation Captain, one of my boys reported about strange sightings at Canterlot outskirts, they said those creatures had a strange pony body with holes, strange wings, and..", Shining Armour quickly put on his golden armor, " CALL EVERY GUARD IN CANTERLOT, IT'S CODE RED, A WAR IS GOING TO START. I MUST REPORT TO PRINCESS CELESTIA IMMEDIATELY"

Meanwhile, inside a train to Canterlot. The six friends were discussing about what they were going to do for the wedding, but except for one mare. Since the train left Ponyville, Twilight have been mumbling about his brother who she called as B.B.B.F.F. Twilight mumbled about why his brother didn't tell her about his wedding.

"Why the long face, sugarcube?" asked Applejack. "I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Ever since I moved to Ponyville we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this "Princess Mi Amore Cal-whatshername", we'll probably never see each other.", Twilight replied. Applejack then told Twilight to calm down, "Come on, now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you.", but Twilight didn't agree and replied even angrier, "Couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married."

Not so long, the train was approaching Canterlot, strangely, a magic sphere was formed around Canterlot. The train then went through a gate guarded by two royal guards. In Canterlot, the Royal guards were scattered everywhere, from the castle to civilians houses. Twilight then saw a familiar face, she approached him but the royal guards stopped him. "Twily!" said the white unicorn happily, but Twilight didn't replied happily to her B.B.B.F.F. After Shining Armor told Twilight about the threat to Canterlot and about his bride, Twilight's frown turned to a big smile.

Then, Cadence trotted outside to see her sister-in-law-to-be and her friends. Twilight wanted to recite their little chant, but Cadence acted different from what she used to be. Twilight felt something was wrong, because her ex-foalsitter didn't recognize her. Cadence even spoke impolitely, Shining Armor decided to return to his station, leaving Twilight and the others with Princess Cadence. Twilight felt suspicious and decided to spy on her, she slowly observe her through the preparation.

"Okay, you three, shall we look at our dress for the wedding?", Cadence asked to her three bridesmaids. The bridesmaids nodded to the Princess, and then followed her to a white room. Inside, Rarity was mending some gown, Cadence asked the white unicorn softly, "Is my dress ready?"."Yes, of course. Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results!", Rarity replied happily, but Cadence wasn't happy with the result and asked for different color. The three bridesmaids said that the gowns were good, but Cadence's stare changed their mind.

Princess Cadence then left the three bridesmaids angrily, the three of them was confused about the Princess, who didn't act like a Princess."Pst... here", Twinkleshine called the other bridesmaids as low as she could. "We must talk about something", Minuette and Lyra were confused, but they chose to just follow her. "Talk about what?" asked Lyra, Twinkleshine looked around, and then replied with a lower voice, "About the Princess". "What's with the Princess?" Minuette interrupted the talk, Twinkleshine squinted her eyes, and asked the two of them,"Don't you all think this is strange?"

"YOU ALL HAVE KNOWN TOO MUCH", Princess Cadence suddenly opened the door. She stared angrily at her bridesmaids, the three bridesmaids were very scared. Without any further action, Princess Cadence hypnotized the three of them, "Now, all you must do is prevent our prisoner from escaping.", "Yes, Princess" replied the three of them. After hearing their answer, Cadence opened a green fire portal under their hooves, and sent them to the Cave.

The Crystal Cave, a place Princess Celestia had abandoned for years, located right below the castle. There's only one way out, and the three brainwashed bridesmaids, were guarding the way. Lyra and the other two could still control their mind, but their body just won't listen. Not so deep from the exit, a singing voice could be heard.

Not so long, two mares were approaching the exit. Lyra wanted to ask for help, but instead of doing so, her body moved by itself and blocked their path. The Alicorn quickly threw a catnip, and strangely, Lyra and the other two were attracted by the catnip. They then went on fighting over the catnip while the two mares escaped outside.

The three mares fought wildly, they kicked each other only for a catnip. A kick flew straight into Lyra's face, "Aw... damn you two, wait... I'm free! Good, now for those two...", Lyra was woken up by a back hoof kick from Minuette, Lyra looked at the two fighting mares, "Forgot it, I better get out as fast as I can.". Lyra slowly climbed outside, the sun was bright with some black creatures flying on the sky. Lyra recognized them from the book she read when she was in the college, Changelings, shapeshifting creatures who feed on loves.

Lyra slowly sneaked pass through the changeling, went on from building to building, and the changelings didn't notice her, but not for long. When Lyra tried to sneak pass a group of changeling, one of them spotted the Turquoise unicorn. Lyra started to run, the changelings then abandoned their prey and started chasing the unicorn. Lyra ran and ran, but the changelings pair of wings were faster than four of Lyra hooves.

After running for a while, Lyra started to lose her breathe, and a dead end in front of her. She was cornered, hissing sounds could be heard from the changelings mouth. "Oh Celestia, this is my end..", prayed Lyra. When the changelings prepared to charge at her, a magical sphere blocked their path, and the sphere turned large in second. Unable to hold the force, the changelings were blasted off, out of Canterlot.

After the danger passed, Lyra finally could take a safe breathe, she rested her hooves and head after being chased for a couple of minutes by the changelings, "Oh Lyra, you sure need more training", she said to herself. The day was going dark, Princess Celestia had started to lower the sun. Lyra then trotted back to the castle, she combed her mane and cleaned her gown, the chase made her appearance a bit messy. When she arrived, she was just in time, the groom and bride had just started their vow.

Meanwhile, in a candy shop in Ponyville. The Candy Maker couldn't stop worrying, she couldn't sit still, It was almost one day since Lyra disappear. One day, sure wasn't a long time, but for Bon Bon, it was. Suddenly, she heard a knocking sound from the front door. Bon Bon quickly ran to the front door and opened the door, Lyra was standing outside, her gown was a bit messy but she was fine.

"Lyra where have you been? I was really worried about you? I felt scared, I thought something bad was happening to you, I just don't..."

"Shh..."

"But Lyra..."

"Bon Bon, please listen to me for this one, okay?"

"Okay"

"Bon Bon, will you... marry me?"

The End

*Author notes:

Yay! Finished, and then... "Three Musical Pony : Lyra" is finished, I already have a good story for September, but I still haven't decided for the storyline yet :/. BTW, thank you for all of you for following my story from the beginning until now. And if you have read my two previous story, you're awesome, but if you haven't, you are still awesome though :v. But anyway, thank you everypony for reading.

Ciao


End file.
